


Boredom can be fixed with Comics

by Smurf004



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boredom, Brotherly Bonding, Comics, Fritz Donnegan, Other Characters barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004
Summary: The ninja had to leave the Destiny's Bounty to attend to a 'Serpentine Crisis' as they called it, leaving the young Lloyd Garmadon alone for a few hours. Being young, he becomes bored easily and searches for something to entertain himself. On his quest to relieve his boredom, Lloyd spots one of Jay's many comic books...





	Boredom can be fixed with Comics

Lloyd was alone on the ship and after minutes of silence he had gotten bored and decided to walk around and explore. He made a promise to stay put while the ninja were on a mission while his uncle was away for a few days. He sighed walking past the bedroom the four shared for the third time before walking inside. It wasn’t the cleanest room, but it was cleaner than his own spare room he had taken next to his uncles.  
Maybe there was something he could pass the time doing. He knew Zane had some books, maybe he could read one of them until the other returned to play a game with, or a prank on… Lloyd padded across the room quietly with a smirk on his face. Zane had a small shelf where he kept his collection, cook books, notebooks, biographies and almost anything, it was rather boring. Lloyd signed sittin in the middle of the room looking around. Surely there was something…  
Out the corner of his eye he spotted something poking out from under Jay’s pillow. Curious, the young boy stood up walking over to the lightning ninja’s bed lifting his pillow to see a comic book. Lloyd’s eyes widened as he looked over the cover, he had seen advertisements for the comic before. He quickly stole it being sneaking, even knowing he was alone on the ship, running into the lounge room jumping onto the couch giggling. 

“Fear? Fear isn’t a word where I come from!” Lloyd cried out with a smile kicking his legs in the air. The young blond giggled looking around to the upside down room around him. He was sitting backwards on the couch with his head resting above the floor with the comic book in his arms.   
Unbeknownst to him, Jay had returned ahead of the ninja. “Lloyd? You still here?” He called out looking around the ship. Lloyd looked up, he shifted at the sudden voice of the blue ninja and fell half off of the couch with a quiet yelp. Lloyd looked to the door seeing Jay standing there looking at him, failing at trying not to laugh. Lloyd glared at him sitting up rubbing at his head pushing the comic book under the couch.   
“Hey there Jay” Lloyd said with a smile to distract from him holding the book. Jay raised an eyebrow at the younger stepping into the room moving a jacket with his foot. “How was fighting the Serpentine?” he asked hoping to avoid talking about him taking the comic book without permission.  
Lloyd watched carefully as Jay walked over to him, sitting on the couch he was resting on a minute ago. Jay hummed with a shrug, they'd gotten away, again without a trace. He headed back early because he got bored. “Fritz Donegan?” Jay asked pointing to the comic sticking out from under the couch.   
Lloyd froze looking to the blue ninja with wide eyes; “I'm sorry Jay! I should have asked before taking it but I was bored and I did not know how to work the TV and I didn't want to read my stories for the hundredth time” he ranted apologetically.  
“Hey, don't be sorry.. I'd have done the same thing there kid” Jay said with a chuckle to the son of Garmadon. Lloyd would have been the last one Jay expected to apologise profusely for taking his comic books and reading them. “Don't fret alright, in fact, Let me know when you're finished. I tried getting the other guys into it but they're not interested” he said with smile towards Lloyd.   
Lloyd was confused, but excited. Jay wasn't upset with him. “I'm nearly finished this one” he said taking it out from under the couch holding it up, “I'm just a little confused since it isn't the first one…”  
“Hang on a sec” Jay said with a smile running lightning speed out of the room leaving Lloyd in silence blinking. Lloyd tilted his head confused about where the ninja had run off to. When Jay returned with a box, he smiled. “It's all my volumes up to the current issue. That book there is only volume five so you're not too far ahead”  
Lloyd's eyes widened in excitement. Jay was letting him read his comic books? Lloyd looked up to the ninja, Jay had a smile plastered across his face and the first issue in his hands. “Cool!” Lloyd didn't know what else to say. He took the book carefully. Fritz Donegan, Lloyd couldn't wait to read them more.

“What are you two nerds laughing at?” Kai asked in a low tone. The two froze, their faces dropping as they caught sight of the spikey haired ninja in the doorway. Jay sat up properly handing the comic to Lloyd declaring the two weren't doing anything with a nervous chuckle. Kai raised an eyebrow at him. “Alright, well dinner’s in half an hour” he said and left.  
When Kai left, Jay deflated on the couch turning back around to face Lloyd. “Y’know he didn't buy it right.?” Lloyd asked with a chuckle. Jay nodded embarrassed looking away. “Can we read until dinner?” Lloyd asked quietly trying not to scared the oddly quiet ninja.  
Jay chucked at him. Lloyd wasn't a bad kid, he shared Jay's passion for the Fritz Donegan comic book series. “Yeah, so where were we up to?” Jay asked scanning the page. Lloyd pointed and Jay smiled remembering what come next.   
The two read for longer than they had expected, the two looked at one another scared before running to the dining table and taking their seats across from one another at the end of the table. When they arrived, no one questioned them and went about continuing dinner as usual.


End file.
